From Best Friends to Lovers
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: Ron and Hermione are alone at the Burrow. It is a year and a half after the war had ended. Hermione and Ron are in Ron's room and they are losing their virginities. This is their first times.


**A/N: This is by request. Before you read, I need to warn you that this is very lemony/smutty. It is very detailed sex AU story and it's just a one-shot. Please, do not read if you are offended by reading smut or stuff like that. That is all I have to say.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter) **

**From Best Friends to Lovers**

It was a late night at the Burrow when Ron arrived in his gangly orange room. He was shocked from what just had happened earlier.

The war had been over for a year and Hermione had returned from Hogwarts which she had gone back to take her 7th year that she hadn't been able to do while they were on the run. After the war, Ron went with Hermione to Australia to find her parents. It was in Australia when they both kissed each other for the second time, the first was during the war at Hogwarts. They both knew that they wanted each other and nobody else. Sure, there were moments of insecurities that Ron experienced whenever he thought of Viktor or that he felt he didn't deserve Hermione. Ron had revealed to Hermione not long ago that he didn't deserve her and that there were others that had money or was smarter that would deserve her. It was the wrong thing Ron could say to Hermione because she had gotten so furious, even more than he had ever seen her; she berated viciously that she wanted him to never say those things again and had listed every reason why Ron was worth than anything. In fact, Hermione felt like she didn't deserve him either. She had a lot of insecurities as well when it came to looks. So, they were quite the pair.

Ron looked around his room trying to take in what Hermione had just said to him just ten minutes ago. She was ready she had said to Ron. Ron never pressured her, but he had been impatient. He struggled every time they had an intense snogging session. Heck, even they had done pretty much everything else other than intercourse. Hermione was a very reserved person, but Ron had brought out the passion in her. The passion had always been in her in all those times they had bickered. From that point on when they first did more than snogging, he had discovered that Hermione was very passionate and he could tell that Hermione liked it rough. Ron had many memories of bite marks nearly all over his body. Hermione Granger was a biter and she enjoyed Ron marking her anywhere. What surprised Ron the most was that she liked being tied up and spanked, but nothing painful like paddles or whatever? Still, she enjoyed being spanked. They were not at all shy with one another.

Now, Ron had only a few minutes to get ready before Hermione showed up. This was probably the only chance they would get all summer since the Burrow was empty save for Ron and Hermione. His parents were visiting Charlie in Romania for a few weeks during the summer and Ginny was at Quidditch training camp for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry took a shift at the Auror headquarters. Bill and Fleur were living at their home at Shell Cottage. George was probably at his flat above the shop which is also where Ron lived as well. Ron had moved out just before Hermione went back to Hogwarts. Ron's mum was mothering him way too much that Ron had an outburst. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he moved out. He was at the Burrow now because it would be the best privacy he could get since Percy was also gone as well. Percy was meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

A knock on the door pulled Ron out of his thoughts.

"Ron? Can I come in?" Hermione asked from behind the door. Ron took a few deep breaths before proceeding to the door and opening the door to reveal Hermione. He was absolutely gobsmacked. Hermione Granger was standing in front of him wearing very short shorts and a tiny top that showed plenty of cleavage.

"Hermione." Ron sputtered. He took a deep breath and continued, "Oh Merlin, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I just…I don't know what to say. You're perfect."

Hermione beamed up at him, she had to crane her neck up since she was very petite. Most people would see her as a short 5'4 girl small girl, but those who really knew her was that she was strong and very intelligent with a wand. Ron stood 11 inches taller than her at 6'3 and Ron couldn't believe that Hermione loved his height. He had always thought he was tall and gangly, but during his time in Auror training, he had developed plenty of muscles in his arms and body. He remembered when Hermione had first seen him without a shirt during Christmas Break at his flat. Hermione's jaw dropped and one look at his body turned Hermione on greatly causing her to pounce on him furiously.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down in a slow sensual kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up which she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. They started snogging as they battled for dominance with their tongues. Hermione broke away and gave open-mouthed kisses along his jaw-line to his earlobes where she started nibbling on them. Ron groaned.

Hermione let go of his earlobe and put her mouth next to his ear, "Take me to the bed, Ron." Hermione whispered. Ron moaned as she started licking the edges of his ear as he kneaded her arse which she started moaning and arching against his hip. He squeezed her arse once again before closing the door of his room with his foot and bringing her to the bed.

Hermione leaned back to look Ron in the eyes. She licked her lips and smirked up at Ron. Instead of gently laying her on the bed, Ron threw her on the bed where she bounced a few times. She giggled as Ron tore off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room.

"Come over here, Ron, I'm getting cold." Hermione seductively whispered. She looked down from his eyes to his tenting trousers. "Wait. I want to do something first." Hermione halted Ron before he got onto the bed. She pulled herself up from lying on the bed to sitting at the edge of the bed in front of Ron.

Hermione looked up at Ron and pressed her palm against his erection. "Is that for me?" Hermione innocently said. Ron groaned louder at the tone of her voice and Ron could only nod. She smiled wider and reached up to the belt of his trousers. Hermione took the belt off with a snap and moved to unbutton his trousers. She pulled it down to his ankle which Ron pulled his feet out of the leg holes. Ron also took off his socks as well. Now, he was only in his boxers and Hermione was still fully clothed.

"Now, that's not fair Mione. I'm in my boxers and you still have all your clothes on." Ron teased. Hermione smirked at him and before she raised her arms up, she kissed the head of his cock through his boxers. Ron hissed, "Mione!" He reached down and pulled Hermione shirt off which revealed a simple white cotton bra. Ron groaned. He had revealed to Hermione not long ago that while he liked her lacy colored bras, he loved her white cotton ones better because it made her look very innocent. Hermione smirked knowingly.

He reached down and un-hooked her bra with ease and slowly pulled it off. Ron ran one hand from her cheek to her neck and down her collarbone to her breasts. He stopped at her breasts and ran his fingers over her right breast and without warning, he twisted her nipped. Hermione hissed in both pleasure and pain. She enjoyed it a lot and she had told him it was good pain. She enjoyed the feeling of just small pain. Ron left his hands from her breasts down her stomach to her hip, and then he slid his hand over her and palmed her between her legs which was now sopping wet. Hermione groaned and her hips bucked up towards his palm. Ron left that area and hooked his fingers of both hands in her shorts and pulled them down over her milky white smooth legs.

After taking the shorts off, he trailed both hands back up slowly up her legs. Ron looked up at Hermione whose eyes were half-way closed and was biting her lips. She looked like a sexual Goddess to Ron at that moment. Ron's hands reached the edges of her white cotton knickers. He then abruptly left her legs and gently pushed Hermione to the pillows of his bed. He made her lay down with her wild bushy hair splayed all over the pillows.

Ron went back to her knickers and pressed his mouth against her cloth covered mons. Hermione moaned above Ron. Ron's bed was small, but he had recently enlarged the bed. So, it was easier for Ron to lie on his stomach between Hermione's legs. He hooked his fingers in her knickers and slid them down as slowly as he did with her shorts. Now, Hermione was completely exposed and she wasn't embarrassed at all. They both had seen each other in the nude many times when they were exploring each other's bodies. Ron suppressed his groan at the sight of her: her hair all splayed out over his pillows, her chest rising up and down, and the small amount of trimmed brown wiry pubic hair she had around her pussy. Ron leaned down on his stomach while supporting most of his weight on his right elbow. He took his left hand and slid them up and over her slits to find how completely wet she was.

Ron was thinking back to the 'talk' he had gotten from both Bill and Charlie. Their number one rule in sex was always please the women first. He knew what got Hermione off, so he removed his right elbow and slid both arms beneath her legs to her waist. He made a firm grip on her waist as he leaned his face next to her cunt. Hermione had always called it a vagina since she never liked being vulgar, but unbeknownst to her, he called it a cunt. He pressed his nose in her folds and took a deep and long sniff of her musky scent. Hermione whimpered above Ron at the knowledge of Ron smelling her at the moment. Ron pulled back a little and stuck on his tongue which he then slid his tongue from her entrance to her clitoral hood. He then started licking around the outside of her folds and the inside of her folds. Hermione moaned as she reached down to grip her hands in his hair and held him there. Ron knew she was making sure he didn't go anywhere or tease her, but he had no intentions of doing that tonight, at least not yet anyways. Ron started flicking his tongue in and out of her cunt like he was French-kissing Hermione. He slowed down his flicking and held his tongue inside her sweet and salty cunt. He swirled his tongue around inside her and Hermione started bucking against his face while moaning loudly. He noticed her clit protruding out through her clitoral hood. Ron took his tongue out of her cunt and latched his mouth onto her clit. He randomly swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked her clit as well.

"Oh, god, Ron. Oh, oh, it's so good. I'm…UUH, UUH, ooh, ooh, that's wonderful, oh yes, oh, RON!" Hermione screamed bucking her hips rapidly against Ron's face while she rode out her orgasm.

Ron held Hermione down with his arms while keeping his mouth on her cunt trying to lick up all the juices as he could. She tasted sweet and salty and it was one of Ron's favorite tastes. He gently pulled his arms out from beneath Hermione where she lay boneless on the bed. Ron looked up at Hermione who had her eyes closed with satisfaction showing across her face as her mouth was hanging open. Her breasts wiggled up and down as she breathed heavily trying to recover from her high.

Hermione looked down at Ron and grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled him to her where she crushed his lips to her. He was getting turned on even more when he knew Hermione could taste herself on his tongue. Hermione hands were now sliding over his face and back and she broke the kiss to gasp for breath. He pressed his forehead to hers as she whispered, "Wow."

"Enjoyed that huh? The night's not over just yet." Ron smirked. Hermione giggled and pulled Ron into another kiss. They continued snogging for a few minutes before Hermione turned Ron over onto his back. Ron lay on his back while Hermione took control. She kissed down his jaw line to his neck and nibbled on him. She then bit his neck a little rough which caused Ron to yelp, but he didn't mind for Hermione Granger was just that kinky. She left his neck and continued down his body as her teeth grazed the sensitive nipples. Hermione enjoyed licking and biting his nipples as much as he enjoyed doing the same to her.

Hermione reached the waist of Ron's boxers which clearly turned out to be Chudley Cannons boxers. She glanced up at Ron with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. She hooked her fingers in the boxers and snaps the waistband back on his waist. The elastic stung as he swore, "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"Language, Ronald." Hermione teased.

Ron knew he could die a happy man as he groaned. Hermione pulled down his boxers over his long legs. Ron looked down at her looking fixating at his large cock. She licked her lips and slowly grabbed his cock. Ron moaned as she started bobbing her hands up and down. Ron was now panting heavily as she kissed the tip and slowly took it in her mouth. Ron's hips arched as he struggled not to buck into her mouth. Ron knew that Hermione could easily take all of him in her mouth, but he always tried to hold back every time. Still, Hermione actually didn't mind at all and actually got turned on whenever Ron started bucking and fucking her mouth. His hands slid onto her bushy hair as he gasped and moaned. He started guiding her head up and down on his cock.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Ron shouted as Hermione teeth grazed his head. Ron's eyes started rolling back in his head at the sensitivity of the head of his cock. She continued bobbing her head up and down on his cock, taking it deeper every time until she reached the base of his cock. She stuck her tongue out beneath his length and slid her tongue over his testicles beneath his cock. Ron moaned loudly and Hermione immediately removed her mouth. Ron groaned in disappointment.

"What? What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I don't want you to come just yet. I want you to come in me." Hermione explained.

Ron groaned at her words as Hermione slowly crawled to Ron's lips and kissed him.

Ron flips Hermione over on her back with a growl of frustration. Ron's erection was poking her thighs as he roughly kissed her. "Are you sure? Do you want this?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald, I want this. I'm ready. Oh wait a second." Hermione said as she reached for Ron's wand that was sitting on top of his bedside table and performed the contraceptive charm on herself. A blue light pulsed from her stomach as she put his wand back on the table. She nodded up at Ron, "Ok."

Ron's cock was now pressing in her folds as she wrapped her legs around his hip. Ron started pressing in her, stretching her in every way. Ron took every control he had not to slam into her at the feeling. She was hot, wet, and really tight. It was unbelievable and Ron knew he wasn't finished yet. He continued pushing into her until he reached her barrier. He looked down at her as he pressed all the way in breaking her barrier. Hermione yelped in pain as Ron stilled his movements. His cock was all the way buried in her cunt.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Ron gently whispered as he leaned down kissing at the tears that was threatening to escape her eyes.

"It's okay, really. Just give me a minute," Hermione panted. She started moving her hips trying to adjust to his size. Ron was having a hard time at not moving because he felt like he was in heaven. She felt great, hot and really tight, and it was one of the greatest feelings he had ever felt in his life.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's okay, go ahead. Go slowly please." Hermione pleaded. Ron nodded as he leaned down and kissed her. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and snogged her as he pulled his cock out slowly leaving only the tip inside before pushing back in. This continued for the next 30 seconds of slowly pulling out and pushing in.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione panted. Ron was panting as Hermione moaned. "Faster, Ron. Please." Hermione begged. Ron quickly complied by going faster. He quickened his pace and started thrusting in harder.

"Yes, Ron, oh!" Hermione moaned.

"God, Hermione! This feels fucking great!" Ron grunted.

For the next few minutes, Ron was thrusting in and out of Hermione at a fast and hard pace. Hermione was starting to clench around him and Ron was close. He couldn't last any longer, but he really wanted to bring Hermione with him. He knew girls mostly never have an orgasm during their first time, but Ron was determined to change that. He reached one of his hands into between their bodies and he reached her clit. He started rubbing her clit as Hermione's cunt clenched around his cock tightly as she came bringing Ron along with him.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as Ron yelled, "HERMIONE!" They both came together and rode each other's orgasms out. Ron's warm juices spurting inside her cunt while her juices coated his cock. The only sounds in the room were Ron and Hermione's panting.

Ron was now crushing Hermione's body into the bed as he slowly pulled out of her. Hermione whimpered in loss as Ron fell onto his back, pulling Hermione too partly on top of him.

"That was just…wow," Ron said. That was all he could say. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione sighed. Her head was in the crook of his neck as they both struggled to catch their breath. Ron stroked his hand over her back as her breath started getting heavier. Ron looked down at Hermione to see that she had fallen asleep. Ron was not going to move at all, so he closed his eyes as well and fell into a soothing slumber.

**A/N: That was my first full-out smutty story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If not, please review anyways. I love getting compliments on the stories and I also like getting criticisms as well because it helps me be a better writer. Well, all I have to say is that this won't be the last smutty story I will write.**


End file.
